


Capture

by marieelizabeth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieelizabeth/pseuds/marieelizabeth
Summary: Pennelope is gone, captured by ruthless enemies, and it's all up to Rumarin to save the day.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rumarin
Kudos: 20





	Capture

Behind the cover of a rock, two amber eyes peered toward the looming fortress. According to his map, this was the place, Northwatch Keep. Tall aldmeri soldiers dressed in Thalmor regalia dotted the landscape as they patrolled the grounds. The gated entrance was sealed shut and guarded by a troop of high elves. To any ordinary traveler, the fort would appear orderly, pristine, sophisticated, and even civilized, but Rumarin knew what lurked inside the walls, deep within the cellar. He knew of the brutality of Thalmor torture, he had seen it many times when he and Pennelope would cross paths with the Dominion.

Pennelope had been missing for three weeks, and with each passing hour Rumarin’s ever-growing feeling of dread increased. He kicked himself for letting this happen. While in Falkreath, he had seen a group of suspicious altmer following them through the town. He had even seen them whispering and pointing at Pennelope as she visited the smithy, but he brushed it off, pretended it was nothing, and figured Pennelope would take care of it if they were of real concern. He even waited to see if Pennelope would return the first day she went missing when Rumarin woke up to an empty bed. He rationalized with himself, assuming that she was out doing errands or visiting the jarl. His passiveness indirectly caused this situation, and he was aware of it. 

After sneaking into Castle Dour and stealing a wad of Thalmor orders, his suspicions were confirmed. The Thalmor took Pennelope hostage. Rumarin couldn’t figure out exactly why they wanted her because the orders were brief. Still, he knew of her immense power in Skyrim, not only because of her role as Dragonborn but also because of her status with Skyrim’s elite class, her relationships with the ruling jarls, and her leadership positions in various guilds. The Thalmor had every right to worry about her growing influence over Skyrim’s people, and Rumarin knew that someday they would strike.

He had pleaded with Stenvar to help him get her back. He offered double his usual pay, but the mercenary refused. He argued that no amount of coin could convince him to directly attack the Thalmor. “Sorry elf, but it’s suicide. Even if we somehow survive, I’d have them tracking me down the rest of my life.” It was all up to Rumarin to save her, and he was terrified.

Rumarin slowly made his way towards the keep by quickly darting from one rock cover to another. He knew he would never get in through the front entrance, so he tried his luck in finding a sewer grate or secret passage along the perimeter. As he edged along the wall, he felt a slight dip in the snow underneath his feet. With further investigation, he found a small ventilation shaft. He knew it would be a tight squeeze, but it hinted that the cellar where Pennelope was probably held was close by. Rumarin dropped to his knees and warmed the screws along the grate with a small ball of fire he summoned in his hands. He was thankful that Pennelope had insisted he learned a few rudimentary spells. Eventually, the screws thawed from the ice and Rumarin was able to kick the vent open. He crawled through as quietly as he could until the vent ended in a small room. The room was dimly lit, but Rumarin approached the cracked open door. He spotted two Thalmor in the next hallway. He strained his ears, hoping he could hear their conversation as they walked by.

“Do you think she’ll ever talk?” the altmeri woman asked her companion.

“If she does, it will be soon. We rarely have prisoners that last this long; our torturer is the best in the division.” answered the other tall altmeri man.

“I’m still amazed Undilmoor was able to capture her. She’s the Dragonborn!”

“From what I know, that’s what makes getting information from her so difficult. We need her to talk, but when we take off her mouth gag, she releases these guttural shouts. I saw her shout two mages, they flew nearly 30 feet. One of them cracked their skull open on the wall. Nasty business.”

After the two rounded the corner, Rumarin quietly entered the hallway and ran in the direction they came from. After dodging and hiding from more Thalmor soldiers, he eventually found himself in the cell block of the basement. He meticulously checked every cell for his red-head imperial, but had no success. 

Finally, he spotted Pennelope in the last room. She was chained up by her wrists and had a rag tied around her mouth. Bruises spread across her skin and she appeared to be sleeping. 

Rumarin burst through the door and ran towards Pennelope. “Penny! I found you! Come on, let’s get out of here!” He took off her gag and lifted her chin up with his fingers, eyes searching for any sign of life. 

Her eyes slowly opened, and a spark of hope gleamed through her features as she pieced together her reality. “Ru, you have to take off these shackles.” Rumarin looked around for a key to no avail. “Can’t you just conjure up one, Ru? I thought you were supposed to be a good binder.”

“I’m a bladebinder, not a keybinder.” Rumarin laughed. At least she still had a sense of humor, even in this dire time.

Just then, the Thalmor torturer entered the room, presumably to continue to question Pennelope. Rumarin spun around and through a small conjured dagger at his abdomen before the soldier could even comprehend the situation. 

“I think he has the key,” Pennelope said in a small, drained voice. Rumarin went over to the corpse and dug around his robe. Eventually, he found a set of keys attached to a steel loop. He rushed over to Pennelope and unlocked her from the restraints.

Pennelope swayed on her feet as she tried to gain her balance with her sore muscles. She noticed panic set into her companion’s face. “I’m ok seriously. Just need to stretch a little bit,” she reassured him.

“Oh yes, silly me, after weeks of torture I’m sure you only need to touch your toes and stretch your back, right?”

“Seriously, Ru. It’s just some bruises. Let’s just go.”

The pair made their way through fort back to the ventilation system. Finally, they emerged back into the cold Skyrim air.

They walked in silence back to Solitude. Rumarin snuck glances at Pennelope, trying to gauge her injuries and mood. Pennelope trucked ahead, eyes glued to the horizon.

“Penny, I’m sorr-”

“Don’t. Ru, it’s not your fault, I should’ve been more careful.”

“You frightened me, Pennelope.”

Pennelope was shocked by how much her capture affected him. He rarely used her full name, and even more rarely ever talked about his reactions or feelings.

“What do you mean, Ru?”

“Before I found you, there was a moment when I…” He averted his eyes from her and bit his lip. “Just, let’s not do this again.”

Pennelope grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Ok, I’ll try my best to not get captured again, or if I do, I’ll make sure it’s by goats or Vigilants of Stendarr. They both can’t do any real harm.” She giggled and started to walk faster, pulling his arm in the process. “Come on, let’s get back to Solitude. I have a score to settle with the Thalmor stationed there.”

**Author's Note:**

> trying to work on writing actions and plot rather than dialogue. i feel like im getting a little better idk. also i definitely didnt steal some of ru's lines from fenris during the mark of the assassin dlc when hawke gets captured that would be Bad


End file.
